The Phantom Heir
by FluffyVillian162
Summary: Kuroko has taken on loads of missions before, so why's this one so different? Apparently trying to break out a psychopath, a horoscope obsessed doctor-in-training, a sweets craving giant, an arrogant basketball idiot, a deceptive model, and a world-sought after hacker changes a lot of things. Oh well, let's get started. AkaKuro Fanfic *Image isn't mine!*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I should be updating 'The Shadow's Duty', but I don't really feel motivated to do that one right now so...yeah. Plus, this idea just popped in my head, and I just knew I had to write it down less I forget. So, here you go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _The Phantom Heir_

 _..._

 _Prologue_

* * *

 ***~Kuroko Family Mansion~***

"Tetsuya!" The young mistress of the house called. The woman looked to be somewhere in her early twenties, but anyone who had known her would know that she was actually somewhere between her late thirties and early forties. Her teal colored waist length hair was tied up in a bun, a scarlet pin holding it in place, some loose strands framing her pale face and vibrant teal orbs. The woman was wearing an elegant dark blue kimono with a flower pattern spread about the cloth, the outfit complementing her exquisite features.

"Mother, you called?" A voice permeated through the air. Most would be shocked at hearing the voice, as there was no one there in the previous second, and the only way to get there was through the staircase, and no footsteps had been heard. For Kuroko Nanami, however, it was completely and utterly normal.

"Tetsuya! There you are! Your father and I have been looking for you. Are you ready dear?" 'Tetsuya' only nodded in agreement. The boy was wearing a traditional suit, all black, with the only pop of color being his teal colored tie. His mother then clapped her hands together and put on a beaming smile.

"Okay then! Let's go. Your father is waiting in the car." Tetsuya nodded again, and then, the two were off, exiting the mansion doors silently, as if they were never there. Once the two reached the awaiting limo, they were greeted by a man with ashen colored hair and eyes wearing a suit similar to Tetsuya's, with the only difference being that his tie was shaded a dull gray, much like his hair, instead of Tetsuya's exotic teal.

"Hello Father," Tetsuya greeted while bowing.

"Tetsuya," the man nodded in return, before continuing, eyes now seemingly more serious than before, considering his deadpan expression, that was quite a bit. "How's your training coming along?"

"Fine, Father. Uncle is a very good teacher." Tetsuya cracked a small smile to assure his parents of his honesty. His father only hummed in response.

"Tetsurou, we have an appointment, remember?" His wife's reminder seemed to get the man moving.

"Ah yes, sorry about that, Nanami." The three Kurokos then maneuvered themselves into the vehicle, and went on their way to their appointment.

* * *

 ***~Time Skip, Kuroko Grandparent's Mansion~***

"Sire, Nanami-sama, Tetsuya-sama, and Tetsurou-sama have arrived." A butler bowed towards his master.

"Ah, right on time. Send them in." The butler bowed again and quickly left the room, leaving its occupants awaiting the arrival of the last party. After what had seemed like eons inside the deadly silent room, the door was pushed open, revealing the three.

"Father, Mother, how have you been?" Kuroko Nanami questioned. She knew however, that her parents were perfectly fine. The two had never failed to take care of their health after all, as it was VERY important in their line of work.

"Oh, we've been doing just fine, darling, how about you? How are you and our little Tetsuya doing?" Kuroko Yumiko loved her children. They were always so perfect. Despite the fact that everyone noticed the fact that the Head Mistress of the Kuroko Household had not asked about how her son-in-law was doing, no one dared to say a word, fearing the anger of the notorious _Dark Maiden_.

"Mother, it is rude to ignore a guest." Yumiko's daughter was the only one that could stand up to her, besides her husband, and of course, Tetsuya. Her husband however, Kuroko Kutsui, did not like his daughter's husband either, and hence, didn't say anything, while Tetsuya was far too polite to say anything against his elders. Her daughter on the other hand, had always been a bit more...eccentric and rebellious than most Kurokos were. That's why Yumiko was absolutely overjoyed when her grandson, Tetsuya, turned out to be an outstanding Kuroko. He was polite, hardworking, and most of all, _invisible_ , on a quite literal level. His ability hadn't been seen for centuries in the Kuroko family, and apparently, the last time that it was, it was wasted on a lazy bum who was far too arrogant for anyone's liking, and eventually got killed, contributing nothing to the family. Not even a child! Oh well, the past is the past, but now she had a wonderful grandson, one she was EXTREMELY grateful for, and now believed it was time for his first mission.

"I'm sorry dear, have mercy on your mother. I'm getting old. I'm bound to forget things. I apologize, Tetsurou. Can we put all of this behind us?" Yumiko asked, seemingly innocent, but everyone knew that it was exactly the opposite. The woman was not sorry AT ALL. But, she was still one of the scariest women around, so, one couldn't really say no. Unless one had a death wish of course, which in that case, should just go ahead and straight out insult the woman.

"Of course, ma'am. I thank you for the apology." Tetsurou bowed, to the level of a servant, which visibly infuriated Nanami, and internally angered Tetsuya. The boy couldn't let it show on his face like his mother, otherwise both he and his father would get in trouble. His mother was known to be rebellious, so she tended to show more emotion on her face. Yumiko, on the other hand, nodded in approval at her son-in-law's position. The man knew his place. After all, she had never really liked the idea of her daughter marrying the upstart, but her daughter truly refused to back down, and the man had a tolerable personality, so she allowed it.

"Nanami." A rough voice sliced the air, one that would make most people freeze in terror just from the sound of it. Not for this group of people though. They were far too used to it to be scared. They just took it as a sign that the man was beginning to get irritated, and soon, if what was irritating him was not put to a stop, someone would end up in an early grave. "Calm down. We are not here to argue about your life choices. Your mother and I have something we would like to discuss with you, Tetsurou, and Tetsuya." Nanami was still a bit on edge, but quietly sat down without further protest. Tetsuya just bowed towards his two grandparents, who then nodded, giving him permission to take a seat. Tetsurou followed soon after.

"Now," Kutsui began, "First things first, Tetsuya, how is your training coming along?" Kutsui had asked almost the exact same question Tetsuya's father had asked that morning, so Tetsuya gave a similar answer to the one he had given that morning. Kutsui nodded in response to the answer and then averted his gaze back to the other two guests.

"Nanami, Tetsurou, I have a job I would like Tetsuya to take on. This job is a very important one that will solidify his position as the heir in the family." Nanami burst out in anger only a few seconds after the statement was uttered.

"What?! Father, are you saying someone else could be the heir? That's impossible! Compared to the other kids his age, Tetsuya is already far superior! You know that! He had taken on many jobs already to prove his worth! Why does he need to do this?!" Nanami had to catch her breath following her sudden outburst.

" **Nanami**. I am not saying that he isn't going to be the heir. He was always going to become the successor. This job is on a far higher level than the rest, and by completing it, he will eliminate many opponents through fear; It is better to eliminate as many enemies as possible early on, is it not?" Kutsui looked at his daughter sternly. The woman grew quiet after that. She had no argument against that. It was true. Getting rid of possible opponents earlier was a far better option than having to fight off multiple enemies at once. Since, no matter how powerful one was, there was only so much one person could take, and she would do anything to lessen the burden on her son, the one she had passed all of her responsibilities to.

"Now that that's settled, are you willing to take the job dear?" Yumiko questioned Tetsuya, who seemed to be pondering about the job throughout the father-daughter argument that had just transpired.

"Yes, if it will eliminate future problems for our family, I am willing to do it." Tetsuya said this in his practiced monotone, but both of his grandparents could see the determination and fire in his eyes.

"Very well then." Kutsui took out a folder he had been hiding inside of his kimono. He then handed the folder to Tetsuya, who set it down as his grandfather continued speaking. "This mission is different from the normal ones. Your assignment this time is to track down these six people, and find a way to break them out." Tetsuya couldn't understand why this job was harder than the normal ones. If anything, it sounded easier. But, Tetsuya by now had learned that anything that sounded easy, was far too good to be true. And, he was proven correct as his grandfather continued, tone now far more serious than before. "However, the place you're breaking them out of is the infamous Zetsubou Academy. Or more commonly know as, 'the place where children of crime go'." Almost everyone involved in the Underground had heard of the academy. It was the place where people of ages 0 to 18 who were discovered to be children of caught or deceased criminals were sent to get 'healed' and 'rehabilitated' since he/she most likely had bad experiences with their parents being criminals like being forced into doing a crime, getting tortured etc… But in reality, the majority of the Underground knew what they really did in their so called 'school'. The majority of children there were forced into manual labor. Building new structures for the school, and some were even sent on missions to 'dispose' some figures that might have been annoying the school's board of directors/ higher ups. At least, that was the rumor. No one had been able to get in or out of the school without the school's permission. Not even one of the Kuroko's family's spies was able to get information from the school. Apparently, the boy had managed to get in, but had never managed to get out. No word had been heard from him since he was sent there... But, that's a story for another time. Right now, Kuroko knew he had to make a decision. This mission had a low probability of success, but, it he could help his family then…

"I'll do it." Tetsuya said after a few minutes had passed. His mother immediately protested.

"But Tetsuya! What if you get stuck in there like your cousin? I couldn't bear to not be able to see you for a while!" Nanami was now clinging onto her son like her life depended on it. The boy was only 16, so if he didn't succeed, he would be stuck in the place for two whole years! And who knows what they would do to him in that time frame!

"Mother, do you not believe that I can do it?" Tetsuya used his best puppy eyes, knowing it would cause his mother to cave in. Nanami froze at her son's infamous pleading look. She knew she had to look away, or risk agreement, but she couldn't! She loved her son so much, and she wanted to see as much of him as possible, but if he really wanted to do this...but...oh! She was so confused! Before Nanami could completely wallow in her conflict, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes traced along the arm, all the way to the face, meeting the ashen eyes of the man she had come to love so much. Her husband nodded, signaling her agreement. Nanami sighed. If the two most important boys in her life said it was something that should be done, then she guessed that she could let her baby boy go for a while.

"Alright. I'll let you go Tetsuya, but on one condition." Nanami still needed to get something out of this after all. She was still a member of this household she wasn't going to get pushed around without getting some benefit from being separated from her only son after all! Tetsuya quickly nodded, urgent to get this agreement going.

"Tetsuya, you must send us a letter every week, with at least one picture of you in it." The majority of the occupants in the room sweatdropped. ' _This was what she wanted?!'_ Was the simultaneous thoughts of all the other members in the room besides Tetsuya, who silently considered the proposition, before seeming to come to a decision and answered his mother.

"Alright Mother. I agree."

"Thank you, Tetsuya!" Nanami hugged her child, and Kutsui had to clear his throat to regain the attention of his guests.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. Tetsuya, you will be sent their on Monday. Be sure to have read the files by then. Understood?"

"Yes, Grandfather." With that, the three stood up, bowed, and left, taking their limo back to their own mansion.

* * *

 ***~Time Skip, Kuroko's Room~***

It was Sunday evening, and Tetsuya decided to go over the files one more time.

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

 _Name: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Heir to Akashi Household & __Student of Zetsubo Academy_

 _Family/Important Persons: None_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Drug Dealing & Human Trafficking_

 _Parent's Status: Deceased_

 _Cause: Murdered by Child_

 _Himself: Murder of Parents & Parent's Close Associates_

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: Keep scissors and sharp objects away at at least 27 ft radius_

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

 _Name: Midorima Shintarou_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Heir to Midorima Family Hospital Chain & __Student of Zetsubo Academy_

 _Family/Important Persons: Midorima Sakura_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Intentional distribution of a lethal drug to patients._

 _Parent's Status: Deceased_

 _Cause: Death Penalty_

 _Himself: None_

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: Oha Hasa Horoscope items for Cancer needed everyday; hysterics ensue otherwise_

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

 _Name: Murasakibara Atsushi_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Heir to Murasakibara Chain of Bakeries & __Student of Zetsubo Academy_

 _Family/Important Persons: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Torturing of customers Murder of Children;_

 _Parent's Status: Deceased_

 _Cause: Death Penalty_

 _Himself: Thievery of snacks and sweets from multiple restaurants/bakeries._

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: Will crush someone's skull if deprived of sweets and/or snacks_

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

 _Name: Aomine Daiki_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Heir to Aomine Corporation of Sportswear & __Student of Zetsubo Academy_

 _Family/Important Persons: Momoi Satsuki_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Sportswear was found to have very very slow killing poison laced on it that can be absorbed through skin._

 _Parent's Status: Deceased_

 _Cause: Death Penalty_

 _Himself: Accidental murder of delinquents._

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: Short temper extremely bad case of narcissism_

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

 _Name: Kise Ryouta_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Model,_ _Heir to Kise Family Fortune, & __Student of Zetsubo Academy_

 _Family/Important Persons: Aomine Daiki_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Deception and Seduction leading to the death of many important figures._

 _Parent's Status: Alive_

 _Himself: Caused suicides of many female admirers/fans_

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: Deceptive_

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

 _Name: Momoi Satsuki_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: Hacker,_ _Heir to the Momoi fortune & __Student of Zetsubo Academy_

 _Family/Important Persons: Aomine Daiki, Momoi Suzuki, & Momoi Yuzo_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Hacking into National Government Treasury_

 _Parent's Status: Alive_

 _Herself: Hacked into National Government Citizen Database_

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: No electronics within 25 foot radius_

.×.×.×.×.×.×.

Tetsuya closed the folder after re-reading the files of the people he was supposed to help break out. Tetsuya knew that he would have a far harder life from now on, so he decided to hit the sack earlier and get some decent amount of sleep. That night, Tetsuya had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hey! So, did you guys like it? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I will try to update 'The Shadow's Duty' soon, but, no promises! See you all later!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Infiltration

.

 **Hello again everybody! It feels weird to update twice in one day, but this story just got me really pumped up, and I just couldn't stop writing! \\*^.^*/ I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 _The Phantom Heir_

 _..._

 _Chapter I: The Infiltration_

* * *

 ***~Kuroko's Room, 6:00 A.M.~***

Kuroko was getting ready for the 'death' of his criminal parents, which would then catch the eye of the academy, gaining him entrance into the school. Kuroko hadn't acted in a while, so he was worried that he might just mess up.

"Tetsuya! Are you ready?" His mother called for him. Kuroko saw his mother and father already outside, so, he decided to take the quickest at down; the window. Kuroko opened it silently, and before the panes could even touch the house's outer walls, he had jumped down and landed on the grass flawlessly, without a single sound, not even from his leather boots.

"Mother, Father." Kuroko greeted them, slightly bowing in respect as he did so.

"Hmm…it seems you have been progressing." His father nodded in approval as he said this. "Now, shall we be off?"

"Yes, Father." After those two words were uttered, the three disappeared, and in their place, was only a sharp gale that permeated throughout the air for a few moments, before the air stilled once again, as if nothing was ever there. The three sped along the ground, the only signal that they were present being the slight breeze one would feel as the three passed by. They arrived at their destination in a matter of minutes. Standing before them was the headquarters of the now most powerful family in Japan; the Berise family, who also happened to be very much involved in the Zetsubo Academy's founding and current position. Hence, it was a perfect target for the three to stage their plan.

"Son, don't tell anybody we're here okay? If you stay here and guard our things properly, Mommy and Daddy will give you a treat later alright?" His mother sounded like the perfect abusive parent; being all sweet sounding, when in truth, the 'treat' was really just him supposedly being tortured. Kuroko really had to give his mother props for that. The whole act was probably killing her inside.

"Al-Alright M-Mother, I wi-will." Kuroko put on the most subservient and terrified face he could, purposely forcing himself to break his usually emotionless mask. Ah, this act was really taking a toll on him.

"Good boy. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon okay?" His mother patted his head as she said this, a seemingly innocent smile was put on her face, but everyone in the family knew that was her, 'You're about to die' smile. Wow. His mother was more determined about this than he thought she was. He will make sure to send her extra pictures during his mission, no matter how weird that may be for him.

"Hurry up Chika! The alarm system will only be down for 15 more minutes!" His father hissed. His father seemed pretty into it too. This plan might really just work. So, now, all Kuroko had to do was sit here in his casual clothes and wait for someone to take him away to the Zetsubo Academy.

* * *

 ***~Inside Berise Family HQ, with Kuroko's Parents~***

The two had just ransacked the place, and sent it back home through a servant that they had trailing them. Hey, even if his was all just a show, they could still get some extra money out of it, so, why not? The two were being chased by workers who had the Zetsubo Academy emblem. Perfect. Both had to purposely slow down their speed to less than half of their normal in order to allow their pursuers to catch up and 'kill' them. Soon, both were shot in the heart area, falling down the ground in the process. However, as they had gone through extensive training to control their bodies, they had let the bullet get deep enough to draw enough blood to make people think they were dead, but quickly ejected it before it could get to their hearts. In their 'dying' breaths, they said, loud enough so that their two pursuers could hear, into the walkie talkie they were carrying, "Where are you?" Their tones were seemingly crude and irritated. A mumble could be heard on the other line, but the two Kuroko's purposely face the walkie talkie towards their two pursuers, allowing them to hear what their son was saying.

"R-Right wh-where yo-ou left me F-Father; in the al-alleyway on the le-left side of the bui-building." One of the pursuers immediately dashed off, while the other stayed and dialed a number on his phone, most likely to call the headmistress to inform her of a new 'student'.

"Son," Tetsurou paused, coughing up blood as he did so. His wound wasn't helping at this point, but it helped added some more effect, so it was alright he guessed. It would probably take a week to heal with his body's trained cells. "Do it." The man who was calling the academy was confused. What did that mean?

"Bu-but F-Father, I'm sc-scared. I don't want to d-die." This statement was heard loud and clear by their pursuer. The man's eyes widened, and he pressed his earpiece, communicating with his partner, and telling him to hurry up. They couldn't lose a subject as valuable as the child of the Mayuzumi family after all!

"Son, you don't want your Mother and I to die alone do you?" Tetsurou asked in a menacing tone, 'guilt tripping' his son.

"N-No." Kuroko replied.

"Then do it." Tetsurou snapped.

"Y-Yes, F-Father." All of a sudden, a distinct sound of a crunch was heard on the other line, supposedly of the child biting a lethal pill. The second pursuer immediately dashed off, yelling into his earpiece while doing so, not bothering to check if the couple was dead or not. Once they could no longer hear the man's footsteps within a 100 ft radius, the two moved, and quickly escaped, putting pre-prepared and conserved corpses made just for today in their place, and stopped the bleeding using emergency bandages they had always carried with them. With this, there were corpses infused with their blood to take their place and fake their deaths, no extra blood dripping out from their wounds to leave a trail, and secure & forged information of their family to make them seem like Mayuzumi Chika and Mayuzumi Sukou, wife and husband respectively, and their son, Mayuzumi Takehito. In other words, their plan was perfect. Now all they had to do was wait for their Tetsuya's signal, saying that he was 'captured'.

Both went out, and jumped onto the roof while hiding their presence, a common trait in their family, as they watched, waiting for the two pursuers to show up.

* * *

 ***~In the West Side Alleyway, with Kuroko~***

Kuroko had supposedly eaten a suicide pill, but all he did was just take a pill that would slow down his movements for a while, while he purposely slowed down his breathing so that it would make it seem like he was dying. All of a sudden, he heard voices in the distance, that slowly got closer and closer, along with the pounding of hearts in ribcages and the thundering of footsteps. Kuroko then forcefully turned off his low presence, allowing the two men to see him. The second they checked his pulse, they opened his mouth and shoved down a pill. From the taste and texture of it, it seemed to be a pill that would counteract the effects of the poison put inside a normal suicide pill. Huh. Smart people. Oh well, Kuroko guessed that he would now have to act the part

of a slowly coming back to life person. The effect of their pill was supposed to be instantaneous, so he allowed his eyes to slowly flutter open, and then forced his expression to change from drowsiness to fear at the supposedly 'new and frightening' figures before him.

"Kid you awake?" The man who had most likely given him the pill, as he was holding Kuroko, said.

Kuroko only nodded, acting as if he was afraid to speak. The man then looked at his companion who nodded at him and then proceeded to dial a number on his phone.

"Kid, we're going to have to ask for your name." The same man spoke again. Kuroko shook his head vigorously, as if afraid to give out even his name in fear of being punished. The man, seeing this, attempted to reassure Kuroko. "Kid, it's okay. Your parents aren't here anymore. You're okay. You're safe now." The man hugged him, showing him that he wasn't trying to hurt him. But Kuroko had to act traumatized, so he screamed, loud and shrill, while screaming his parents names, which also happened to be the signal. So, without anyone but Kuroko and his parent's notice, the two figures on the rooftop disappeared. "I'm sorry….i'm sorry, Mother, Father….I won't do it again, I promise…" Kuroko was shaking, forcing the two to knock him out and carry him to the vehicle. What they didn't know though, was that Kuroko was actually awake, and was just pretending. Once he heard the vibrations of a helicopter however, he knew where he was headed. So he decided to actually get some decent sleep. He had talked **WAY** too much in the last 2 hours. His last thought before heading into the dream realm was ' _Infiltration, Complete'_

* * *

 ***~Zetsubo Academy, Headmistress' Office, During the Kuroko's Act~***

A woman sat in her leather chair, behind a mahogany desk. On the desk, was the nameplate: ' _Headmistress Avalon'_ The woman was currently staring at a file that her subordinates had pulled up after she had found out she was going to have a new student.

 _Name: Mayuzumi Takehito_

 _Age: 16_

 _Occupation: None_

 _Family/Important Persons: Mayuzumi Chihiro_

 _Family Crimes:_

 _Parents: Murder of Multiple Officials; Death Count: 1635_

 _Himself: None_

 _Designation: Tier 0_

 _Cautions: Cannot handle being touched in any way shape or form & mentally unstable_

The woman hummed in thought. There was something fishy about this situation. The Mayuzumis would make sure to at least train their children...and any children who see found to be too weak, like this one, would be….disposed of immediately, since the family couldn't risk having to handle the wrath of the main Kuroko family. Something was up, and she was going to find out sooner or later, but for now, she would just watch. After all, she knows anything and everything that happens within these academy walls.

* * *

 **This chapter was probably confusing. For that I am sorry, but basically, all of the harsh words and Kuroko being scared is all an act to get Kuroko into the school. I hope I got hat across well enough. See you all later!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Mask

.

 _ **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for a while; school just started, so life is currently like a whirlwind for me right now. But I felt like I really wanted to write this chapter so hear you go. This one us longer than the other two, so I hope you guys like it. It also might be confusing with who I'm referring to, but I hope it still is understandable anyway. Feel free to type a review if you don't understand, and I will try to answer it in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad all of you guys like it!**_

* * *

 _The Phantom Heir_

 _..._

 _Chapter II: The Mask_

* * *

 ***~Helicopter Lift, Zetsubo Academy Main Building~***

The sound of the blades of a helicopter powering down could be heard from the headmistress' office just below. Said headmistress got up, walking up the stairs leading to the roof. As she opened the door, she was presented with the image of a thrashing, screaming, and overall panicking 'Mayuzumi Takahiro'. With the helicopter blades now coming to a complete stop, the woman could make out the conversation her employees were currently having.

"Oi! Hurry up! We can't hold him down much longer!" The squadrons captain hollered, before quickly focusing his attention back on the struggling boy who was strapped onto a stretcher. Just when it seemed like the boy would break free from his restraints, another member came assist the two struggling to hold the boy down, and exposed the teenagers right arm, one hand holding the wrist of said arm, while the other held the upper part of his arm. Then, a fourth man came into play, gently holding a glass syringe that contained a strange green liquid inside. The fourth man stuck the needle into the boy's flesh and inserted the liquid, before quickly bandaging the wound. All of a sudden, the struggling stopped, and the new student's eyelids drooped, before closing completely, with the child's breathing steadying into one of slumber.

Throughout this whole ordeal, the Headmistress watched in silence, examining 'Mayuzumi Takahiro' for any possible slip up that might give away that he was acting. In the end, the woman couldn't find any fault in the way the boy was acting. It seemed like he was truly mentally unstable. The woman gritted her teeth before walking back to her office, slamming the door to the roof harshly behind her.

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

I had grouchily awoken to the sound of the helicopter door sliding open, and the feeling of something restraining my movements. I groggily opened my eyes, blinking back at the bright light that temporarily penetrated my eyesight. Observing my surroundings, I determined it was about noon, which would mean, relative to the time I was captured… ' _Wow. I managed to sleep for 3 whole hours. I haven't gotten such a luxury since I was four. I really really want to go back to sleep but…I've got a show to put on.'_ I internally took a deep breath, before I began to struggle against my restraints the second the door to the roof was opened, revealing an old woman, probably somewhere in her late 50s. ' _Good, right in time.'_ I was glad my show didn't start too late. It would be bad if the woman came an closer to examine me. She seemed to observant for her age based on the way her footsteps had sounded on the staircase on her way up earlier. My 'captors' rushed to hold me down, while I continued screaming and thrashing, acting mentally unstable and frightened. During my 'breakdown' I heard one of the men holding me say something. Well, more like scream something, but, same thing right? Next thing I knew, someone was holding down my arm, and then, something sharp pierced my skin. Soon though the sharp thing left my skin, and instead, there was a bandage put in its place. ' _Wait. What did they just d-Oh. OH. I'm supposed to fall asleep now. GOT it. Okay then. Better for me. I wanted to sleep anyway.'_ I began to make my eyelids droop, and then forced my breathing to become even, giving my caretakers the idea that I was asleep. ' _Ah, the advantages of having complete control over your bodies' reactions. Oh well. Ah. Seems like that woman is leaving too.'_ I heard the harsh slam of a metal door and the stomping of feet in high heels before I headed back into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 ***~Cafeteria, Zetsubo Main Academy Building, 12:30 P.M.~***

The Headmistress was furious. Everyone could see it based on the way she ordered them around today over the intercom. Earlier, a Tier 2 student had overheard that there was going to be a new addition today. And apparently, the new kid was going to be on _that_ side of the fence. The rumor had spread like wildfire in a matter of hours, but only among the Tier 2 students that had the same class as the eavesdropping student. Everyone knew that there were only two types of people that ended up on _that_ side of the fence; The unfortunate and crazy ones, and the extremely, _extremely_ crazy ones. Now, it was lunch, the only break that any of the kids got until 3:00 during their time spent being... _rehabilitated._ Now that the students were free to speak, the rumors reached all Tiers of students even the ones that lived on _that_ side of the fence.

The cafeteria was filled to the brim with bustling students and constant chatter. Everyone trying to see if any new information had been obtained on the new student.

"I heard it's a guy who's murdered enough people to fill up a whole district!" Some whispered.

"Huh? No way! I heard that it's a girl with immensely good looks that charmed people into giving up their money!" Others retorted.

"Nah! That's too small of a crime to get you on _that_ side of the fence." Another student said.

"Oh yeah? What about _The Mask_?" The boy's friend asked.

"..." The boy fell silent at that comment, as did a few others nearby him.

"What?" The boy who had mentioned the phrase ' _The Mask'_ asked.

"Oi...you." A girl nearby addressed the boy. "You haven't been here long have you?"

"No. Only 2 months." The boy replied.

"That long and you still haven't been taught about the rules around here?" The girl said, her words filled with what seemed to be the tone of a mother scolding her child. "Look." The girl's eyes turned serious. "You don't say _their_ names **ever.** " The boy on the other hand, seemed confused. Everyone knew about the infamous group living on _that_ side of the fence, but no one ever said anything. He was curious. And besides, he had just said a name. What's the big deal? Before anymore thinking could be done by the boy, the door to the cafeteria was slammed open. Then, the eerie 'click clack' of shoes was heard. The place that was previous bursting with energy and boisterous voices was turned into a room heavy with the scent of fear, with the only sound being that of hushed whispers. Everyone had their eyes drawn towards the group walking in.

"It's them…" Some looked at the group in fear.

"What are they doing here…" Others gritted their teeth and slightly hissed, but knew not to go any further, unless they wished to die early.

The group seemed to pay no attention towards these people, instead opting for grabbing their lunches in silence, before leaving as swiftly as they came. At least that's what they were supposed to do, but instead, the blonde of the group veered towards the table of the boy who had uttered an alias of one of the members of their elite group. The blonde stopped in front of the frightened boy.

"Hey~" The blonde smiled a sweet smile. The rest of the students knew what fate lay before the boy that had dared to let the name of one of the legendary Tier 0 members fall from his lips. "Nee~, I'm talking to you. **Don't ignore me**." The last sentence was laced with an unspoken threat.

"Y-Yes?" The previously curious boy now stuttered.

"Hmm~ Yay~ you're paying attention now~!" The blonde said it in a singsongy tone, which would normally be regarded as something happy, but anyone who was in Tier 0 was not normal in any way shape or form. "Now," The blonde's tone was still as cheery as ever. "Would you mind coming with me?" The blonde was smiling as he said this, gesturing towards the cafeteria door. The addressed boy only gulped, before slowly shaking his head. Then, the atmosphere nearby the trembling boy became even heavier. "...No?" The blonde questioned, still all smiles. The boy still answered with the same gesture. He knew he _definitely_ didn't want to follow a Tier 0 member anywhere, _especially_ alone. "Aww...that's too bad.." The blonde seemed to have given up. His target let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and became less tense, realizing it was over. He was alive. "Akashicchi!" The blonde hollered across the room towards his fellow Tier members, waving madly with one hand, while the other was cupped by his mouth. "I need your help!" The call for help would have seemed casual in another school, as it the blonde were only asking for help on a homework problem. But here, everyone knew what that meant. The poor boy was going to be dead by tomorrow morning. The targeted boy immediately tensed again. No. _No No No No NO!_ There was no way he could survive ' _The Emperor'!_

"Ryouta. What's the problem? And please stop yelling. Or else I'll triple your training menu." A redhead strutted over, with all the grace and poise that fit his title. Despite being one of the shortest in the whole school, there was a reason that he was feared even by the enforcers here.

"Sorry, Akashicchi!" 'Ryouta' said, while sticking his tongue out playfully. Then a slight smirk appeared on 'Ryouta's' face. "It's just that...this…" Ryouta took a look at the number etched on the upper sleeve of his jacket's right arm. "Tier _2_ won't come outside with me. I just want to talk!" Ryouta said the number '2' with a hint of disdain filling his voice, while the latter part of his statement became filled more with the hint of a whine in it. The redhead sighed, seemingly exasperated and tired with dealing with the situation already.

"Ryouta, there is no need to over exaggerate. He just had a slight...slip of words." The redhead looked at the blonde's still tense 'victim', smiling sweetly, but it was anyone's guess as to what the redhead could have been thinking.

"But Akashicchi~" The blonde seemed to be pouting, not liking that he didn't get what he wanted. The blonde's 'victim' then relaxed once again, believing it to _finally_ be over and that he had survived.

"However…" This one word made the Tier 0 member's face light up, as if Christmas had come early, while the Tier 2 boy's stomach dropped to his toes. "I have heard that a new student will be coming to the Tier 0 division. I don't suppose that you would have any extra information on him, would you?" The redhead then leaned closer, putting one hand on the table to support himself while his lips positioned themselves right next to the Tier 2 boy's ears. " _ **After all, you've been walking around these halls quite frequently haven't you, Eaves-drop-per-san~?"**_ This sent a shock of panic through the Tier 2 student. ' _How does he know? HOW DOES HE KNOW?!'_ The Tier 2 student had been sure of his methods. He had covered up everything. There was no evidence that pointed towards him as the man who had been snooping around the place and listening in on conversations between the higher ups, hoping to find a way out. So how did the man before him know?!

As these questions ran through the boy's mind, the redhead removed himself from his position of close proximity with the fretting boy before him, smirking internally and practically bathing in the fear he had evoked from the boy. On the outside however, he was still wearing his picture perfect smile, and asked the dazed boy in front of him the same question the blonde had asked him earlier.

"Now, would you be so kind as to help us out? We would just _love_ to hear some more about our...new addition." The Tier 2 student gave up. He nodded his head in resignation, knowing what would happen if he refused. He was dead either way, so he might as well die by the hand of his fellow student than by that of an enforcer's. The redhead smiled at the response he got, knowing exactly the kind of thoughts that were running through the mind of the boy before him. Then he turned away, the blonde following not too long behind, glee etched on the blonde's face, while the Tier 2 student followed like a servant, no life in his eyes along with his head bowed low, looking like a new-bought slave following his master.

* * *

 ***~Time Skip, Tier 0 Dorm, Basement~***

A body was hanging on the burgundy brick wall. In the middle of the room stood the blonde from earlier, Kise Ryouta, in all of his glory. The blonde was gripping a leather whip, with the wounds on the chest of the body lying limp on the wall matching that of the whip's indents. There was silence in the air before Kise moved forward and poked the injured person's cheek.

"Oi~" Kise continued with his action, waiting for a response. However, none came. Then, the blonde decided to check the person's pulse. He put two fingers on the chained person's wrist, before sighing. "Aww man...you can't be serious right...ugh…." Kise dragged a gloved hand down his face, smearing his face with a red liquid in the process. "Akashicchi is going to kill me…" The blonde groaned once more, before the metal door behind him opened, revealing a green haired male with thin black framed glasses carrying a tray set with food.

"Kise how's the-" The green haired male stopped short in his tracks as he noticed the limp body hanging from the chains. Most would expect him to scream or run away based on his past, but instead, he only sighed, and looked slightly irritated. The blonde, sensing this, took one step away from the bespectacled male.

"Mi-Midorimacchi...I-I can explain…" The blonde stuttered praying that the man wouldn't report this to their leader, who would find out eventually, but the blonde preferred to delay his imminent doom, thank you very much. This only seemed to further spur and rile up the green haired males' ire. One could almost see the tick marks on the boy's head as he placed the tray on the lone table in the room.

" **Oh really, Kise? Then,** _ **please**_ **, by** _ **all**_ **means, go ahead."** The blonde gulped at the boy's tone. For someone who was considered a 'victim' of crazy parents, the boy could be quite terrifying when he wanted to be.

"M-Midorimachi, I di-didn't mean to do it I-I swear! He just...umm...was being...problematic! Yep! Going on and on about how his life was over and all. I just decided to grant him his wish! So...please….don't tell Akashicchi! I will tell him later just not right now, so please Midorimacchi? I'm begging you here!" The blonde used the best puppy eyes that he had learned from his mother, even though he knew that it wouldn't work on the people from his group. It never did. And that's one of the things that he loved about them. But even if his acts didn't work on these people, they still cared about him. Even the usually cold green-head in front of him. That's why Kise knew the man would agree the second he looked into the green-head's eyes. Just as Kise predicted, after a few strained seconds, the green-head let out a sigh.

"Fine. But if he asks, the man was gone after I left alright?" The green-head stated sternly.

"Yay~! Thank you Midorimacchi~!" Kise glomped the poor boy, beaming and practically partying at the fact that he wouldn't have to die too soon.

"Oi, Kise! Get off of me! You're staining my uniform!" The green-head immediately became flustered and tried to pry the blonde off of his back, but only half heartedly as he was actually okay with and sort of grateful for having someone like Kise and his other friends in his life (not like he would ever admit to them being his friends), as he couldn't trust anyone after what his parents had done just for money, landing him and almost his little sister into this hellhole the government calls 'a rehabilitation facility'. But he was also sort of grateful to his parents for allowing him to meet these amazing people. He was drawn out of his thoughts by his friend's teasing.

"But Midorimacchi~, you don't really want me to let go do you? Just admit it; you see me as a friend don't you~" The blonde slyly retorted the bespectacled teen's previous statement, satisfied when the greenhead blushed furiously, before pushing Kise to the ground, which earned a slight groan and 'ow' from the the blonde as the said blonde landed flat on his butt.

"N-No!" The greenhead began pushing his glasses up his nose, and made to leave the room, before quickly turning around, blush still visible, and practically shouting at Kise, "A-And ma-make sure t-to fi-finish all of your meal! Or else Murasakibara w-will be upset!"

"Yes, yes." Kise said, a wide grin present on his face as Midorima stormed back upstairs, most likely trying to get rid of his blush in the process. Kise got up, and made his way to the table, the tray of food to his side as he began writing down all the things that the Tier 2 student had told him about the new student during their 'question and answer' session that had occurred just before the greenhead tsundere had arrived. Once the blonde was finished, he also made a mental note to clean the stone wall later, since their esteemed leader 'didn't want anything mixing with something else on the wall'. In other words, he wanted each person to leave their own 'marks' on the place, without any other 'marks' getting in the way. Couldn't they just wait until a month was over to wash the wall? This was already the third time one of their group had to wash the wall. And it was only the 10th day of the month. Geez. Rich people and their needs.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I love all of you guys and am really grateful for all of the support that you guys have given me. I will be putting up a poll for which story you guys would like for me to focus on, either this one or 'The Shadow's Duty' as I can only do so for one of them since school is here. The poll will go on for two weeks, and the story that won will get a chapter posted hopefully a couple days after. Okay, I think that's it. Please review everyone! See you all later!_**


	4. Chapter 3 Sealed Fate

**_Hey guys! I'm gonna be focusing on this story now! *Yay*! This chapter took a while to get out, and there is a lot of info in here, and some of it is probably confusing, so feel free to either PM me or write questions about the chapter in the review section if you're confused, and I'll respond in the next chapter, or through PM. I also apologize for any grammatical errors I may have made ahead of time._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **BabyNightmareLady: Thanks for reviewing, as always! For your question, I was planning to make it more like a brotherly/family like gom/kuro, if that makes sense, and a romantic akakuro. I'm don't think that I can really do harems with my current experience in fanfiction writing right now, but I might end up doing one later! As always, I appreciate your support BabyNightmareLady, and I apologize for not being able to fufill your request. T-T Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Crystal3300: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you end up enjoying this chapter as well, and continue to read my stories! *^-^***_

 _ **EchizenRyoma: I'm glad you picked up on them being crazy! I was aiming for that, but didn't know if I did it well enough. Thank you for letting me know and reviewing! \^-^/**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for reviewing, and yes, there will be other pairings (psst, one of them is shown in this chapter! *wink* *wink*)**_

 ** _RinFantasy: Thanks for your reviews as always. They are very insightful and I enjoy reading your predictions. And about your question, I probably won't be able to answer without spoiling the story, but I can tell you that your question won't be answered in this chapter, unfortunately, but it will be answered in the next one!_**

 ** _Thanks for all the support everyone! All of you who have read my story make me very happy, and I hope that you will end up enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now, onto the story!_**

* * *

 _The Phantom Heir_

 _..._

 _Chapter III: Sealed Fate_

* * *

 ***~Zetsubo Academy Infirmary, Top Floor~***

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kuroko awoke to the noise of machines in the background, the steady beat of his heart interpreted by the machines and emitted as a high pitch and constant _beep._ Kuroko, keeping his eyelids shut, he listened for any movement inside the room over the rustle of the curtains and the object telling the world how steady his heartbeat was. He was about to open his eyes before he heard it.

A suddenly very distinct sound of heels clacking in the hallway, followed by what appeared to be the faint squeak of rubber shoes.

 _Click-clack. Click-clack._

So, Kuroko stilled once again, forcing his heartbeat to slow down after his fear had caused it to spike up for a few moments. ' _In, out. In, out.'_ He chanted the phrase in his head like a mantra, calming himself. Then, with a distinct _creak_ , the door opened, and two people appeared to have entered his room, based on the number of footsteps that he could hear.

The two stopped walking a few feet away from his bed, allowing him to eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"So doctor, how is he?" The female of the two asked. ' _Most likely the owner of what I heard in the hallway earlier.'_

"Mrs. Avalon, I'm afraid we don't quite know. All of his body seems to be functioning perfectly well, so it most likely wasn't child abuse, that he had experienced, so it most likely was something mentally traumatizing, but even then we're not quite sure. We believe the best thing to do would be to ask the boy himself. Whether he's stable when that happens or not however, is a completely different story. It would be wise to speak to the child in softer than normal tones and use...positive words." The doctor explained. "Also you should most likely put him in an environment with kids around his age to help him become more adjusted to interacting with other people. Based on his family files, I and my associates can infer that this child has most likely not had an decent human interaction outside of his family." ' _Well of course I wouldn't. I mean how would I introduce myself? "Hey, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm sure you know me, since well, the only Kuroko family name in existence is_ _ **that**_ _one right, you know, the one that's practically a yakuza family? Yeah, uh-huh. I would_ _ **totally**_ _make friends that way.'_ Kuroko internally rolled his eyes.

"I see. So, Tier 0 will be a perfect fit for him, even though I was planning on putting him in there anyway." Mrs. Avalon replied. "You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." The man replied, closing the door behind him as he left. With only each other left in the room, silence ensued.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, the 'Mrs. Avalon' finally spoke. "You're awake, aren't you boy?" She paused, waiting for any sort of response from the child lying in the bed before her. When she was met with only silence, she sighed, before continuing. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I just want to ask you a few things." Based on the child's previous responses, she expected the boy to be afraid of her doing something to him, so she had to let him know that she wasn't going to force him to do something, and that she was only there to...help him. As expected, she got a positive response. The child slightly shifted, but did nothing else. "...Please?" She tried to sound tentative, to make the boy feel like she was just like him; unsure and only wanting to find the best path for everybody.

And then, the Mayuzumi woke up slowly, but still tried to keep the blanket around him, as if trying to still have something to protect himself, in case things went down the wrong lane, all while shaking like a leaf, eyes downcast in what appeared to be fear, and answered, quietly, "Al-Alright. I-I do-don't kno-know how hel-helpful I can be, bu-but I'll try." ' _Good. Looks like I got him.'_ The headmistress internally smirked, and sat down to get comfortable.

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV (A/N: Kinda, but not really. Just his side of things.)**

' _Okay, I got her. She took the bait.'_ Kuroko took an internal sigh of relief when he saw Mrs. Avalon wearing a slight smile on her lips through his peripheral vision. ' _But to think she detected the fact that I was conscious so easily...I must be out of practice.'_ Kuroko began to lightly tug at the wires attached to him. He had never really been good with restrictions. The last time he had been put in bindings, even just for training, the other party had ended up in the hospital for a few weeks despite the fact that the guy was a trained assassin. Before Kuroko could continue his reminiscence, the woman spoke again.

"So, Mayuzumi-kun correct?" Mrs. Avalon questioned. Kuroko whipped his head up and widened his eyes, before returning them to their slightly fearful state. Outwardly, he looked fearful, but internally…' _It seems like she found out my fake identity. Good.'_

"Ye-Yes, but how did you…" Kuroko averted his eyes from the woman's form, giving the impression of a scared and nervous child that believed he was going to be punished.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing will happen to you here. I promise." Mrs. Avalon gave a blinding smile that most would see as sincere. Then, she continued, recapturing Kuroko's attention. "I'm sorry to have to ask this when you only just woke up, but, would you mind telling me what your parents did to you? We want to help you, but we can only do that if you tell us what they did."

Kuroko did as was expected of him; he yelled out in anger. "M-My pa-parents never did anything bad to me! They cared about me! They never…" His voice got steadier as he continued, showing how he truly believed his words, until it died down, as if he was beginning to doubt his words. This was all to reinforce the fact that he really needed to stay at the academy for help. Because really, if a child was mentally scarred, and the evidence of it was obvious, the fact that the child was denying it would mean that there was something wrong with them right?

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Mrs. Avalon internally sighed. ' _This kid is going to be a lot of trouble isn't he? Who would he open up to? If I can manage to squeeze some family secrets out of him that would be good. Some more weapons against the wretched Kuroko and Mayuzumi families then. Plus, if they kept him alive despite his obvious lack of any real abilities, he must have some sort of valuable in pronation right? Now, the only problem is getting someone to make him open up. The best choice out of those Tier 0 lunatics would be...ah him!'_ Mrs. Avalon put on another dazzling smile, turning the Mayuzumi's head towards her once again.

"It seems like it's time for me to go, but how about I let someone guide you to your new room? I know it's sudden, but I guarantee that you'll like it there. They're all your age. The person coming to pick you up will be a boy by the name of Kise Ryouta. He's really friendly, so don't worry." With that, Mrs. Avalon got up from her seat and began to leave, telling the boy to come visit her sometime. After all, her door was always open. **Especially** for people who have information on those two families.

* * *

 ***~Tier 0 Dorm, Kise's Room~***

The room was full of golden colored furniture and wallpaper, and no windows, with the four-poster bed right in front of the wall completed with transparent golden drapes overhanging it. The one thing that truly stood out in the room was the open walk in closet that was almost completely full, despite the size of the closet at least being the size of at least half of the enormous room. Currently, there was only one living thing in the room, who seemed to be inhabiting the closet, looking at clothes and sifting his fingers through them, as if trying to decide on something. His face was one of complete concentration, his amber eyes seeming to glow as he did so. The boy's concentration was broken however when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kise-chin~ are you there?~" A lazy voice filtered through the wooden door.

"Yeah! I'm here Murasakibaricchi! Did you need me for something? Or *gasp* could it be that you missed me Murasakibaricchi?! Oh! You're so sweet!" Kise was happy that one of his friends actually outwardly showed that they cared about him. It felt nice since he was the newest member of the group.

"Hmm?~ Course not Kise-chin. That's Mine-chin's job. Aka-chin said he needed to talk to you.~" Murasakibara munching could be heard from inside Kise's Room as Kise himself felt his stomach drop to his feet. All he could think at that moment was, ' _Sh*t. Akashicchi is gonna kill me! He found out didn't he? Ah well, at least I got to see Daikicchi yesterday. I wonder if he would mourn my death…'_

"Okay Murasakibaricchi. Tell Akashicchi I'll be there in a moment." Kise was glad he didn't stumble in that last sentence. At least he would leave this world dignified and proud that he was able to face the devil himself without stumbling on his very last words. So, with that newfound determination, he made his way to his leader's office.

* * *

 ***~Time Skip~***

"You called for me Akashicchi?" Kise questioned. He was ready for his death, and had accepted it before he had even stepped into the room. He just hoped that his leader would grant him the mercy of making it painless. The walls had mounted weapons on them, ranging from swords to hammers. However, each seemed to have a hint of a red substance on them, showing that they had _very_ specific purposes.

On the chair in the back of the room, sitting behind a desk, the noon rays shining brightly, and the chair casting a shadow on his face, was Tier 0's head, leader, and the one person they answered to; Akashi Seijuro. The boy so cold, he even killed his own parents without a hint of remorse. The redhead had once said, to an enforcer who had tried to restrain him, ' _I am absolute. I won't forgive anyone who defies me. Even if it were my own parents. But well, I suppose no words need to be said about that topic, correct?'_ Right after he had said that, the enforcer had lost two limbs: one arm and one leg. After that, no one had dared look down on the boy, who had successfully established his position as the top dog of the Academy, and the respect of the other Tier 0 members. As time went on, the other Tier 0 students had gained each other's trust, and cared about each other as if they were family, and hated anyone called one of them by their codename, because that was something that the group had created for each other for on the field missions. It was something special to them. Besides the only punishments those people who effed their rules got were a few lost limbs, or in the worst cases, death, so no big deal. The world could do without a few more mouths to feed. World hunger was problem right?

"Ryouta." Akashi spoke. This garnered all of Kise's attention back onto his redheaded leader. "I heard that you killed our informant yes?" Ah. Blunt as always. Kise knew what his leader was referring to. The Tier 2 kid that had insulted him the other day by calling him by his codename. Kise took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Yes, Akashicchi, I apologize. I got carried away. I shall accept only the worst of punishments." Kise bowed lowly, feeling guilty. He had gotten carried away because the Tier 2 student had called them all sick and horrible people. Kise hadn't told Midorima the truth, because, it would most likely make the tsundere angry, along with the rest of the group. He didn't want his friends to feel angry over something as false as what the Tier 2 boy had said. After all, even if they did enjoy inflicting pain and sure, they killed people for the heck of it, but, what was wrong with that? Their parents had ruined other people's lives, and plus, they needed an outlet for all of their frustrations. What else did you expect them to do to release their frustrations?

"...I will let you off this time Ryouta." Kise stood up, surprise evident in his amber eyes. He had thought his leader would help him lift at least some of his guilt for lying to the people he considered his family. But was his leader just letting him off as punishment? To make him feel even more guilty than he already did? His leader really was the cruelest of them all.

"But Akashicchi.." Before Kise could continue, the redhead interrupted him once again.

"However," Kise immediately stopped any protests. Interrupting his leader most likely meant that he wouldn't get what he wanted anyway, so he chose to just stay silent. "It seems that the Headmistress has asked for you to escort out new member here. I hope you won't fail me, Ryouta." His leader's heterochromatic eyes gleamed, telling Kise that it was his chance to impress him and help the group. A new member was always welcomed after all.

"Yes, Akashicchi!" Kise felt elated, even as he was leaving the room, files in hand, to go pick up their new member. Plus, even if the new member was useless in terms of field abilities, they could always use him for frustration release. Yep. New members, strong or weak, were always~ welcome.

* * *

 _ **I apologize for the Kise centricity of the last two chapters. The next chapter will definitely be more Kuroko based. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and ell me your thoughts! See you all later!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Phantom & The Sadistic Trio

.

 _ **A/N: IMPORTANT: READ THIS IF YOU DON'T GET WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND HAVE READ THEM, AND/OR HAVE ISSUES WITH THE CURRENT PAIRING I HAD IN MIND FOR THIS STORY!**_

 _ **Pairing issue:**_

 _ **Okay, so, I realize that some people are upset with the current pairing I have in mind for this story. I do not want to dissapoint anyone, but like I said before, I will not be making this story GOM/Kuro. There will be slight GOM/Kuro within the story, due to the setting, but it will not be the main focus, so I apologize to those who wanted to see a GOM/Kuro kind of story. I hope that those of you who wanted GOM/Kuro or another pairing will still be willing to read this story even though it is not oriented towards the specific pairing you desired. But if not, then that is still right as well, still rightness I thank you for reading the story this far and reading this note.**_

 _ **Content issue (This section will have no major spoilers in case anyone is worried about that):**_

 _ **I wrote this story when I was in a semi-deoressed/sadistic sort of mood in the beginning, so this chapter might be different from the previous ones so I'm sorry if that confuses you even more, and would be happy to answer any questions that you may have. First off, I would like to to clarify that I'm trying to portray the GOM as crazy, yet innocent at the same time, if that makes sense. I would like to show that even though they have killed and done horrible things, and have a twisted mindset, it is due to how they were raised knowing only that, and seeing only that, but they are also doing innocent actions such as falling in love, hence creating a contradiction that I hope you guys will actually feel contradicted about.**_

 _ **P.S. If that still didn't make sense, then please either PM me or review about it and I'll respond through either PM or through he next chapter. Thanks for reading guys! *^-^***_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay, I was gone for a reeeeeeaaaalllyyy long time and I can't really say anything about it besides getting writer's block on how to get the story moving, general laziness, and getting sick about three times in a row. Well, I've already taken up a lot of your time by making you guys read this, but I would like to to thank all of those people who have actually decided to to continue reading this and I appreciate all the reviews and support I have been given so far, and I hope that you guys will continue to do so._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _RinFantasy: Thank you for reviewing like always! Yours are always really thoughtful and I appreciate them. And your question will be answered in in this chapter. I decided to make this chapter longer than the others to help make up for my long absence, but I know that it won't fully make up for it. I hope you enjoy it and continue to review!_**

 ** _Nameless: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, the GOM were meant to look dangerous and stuff, so I'm glad I was able to portray that to you! Only half of the GOM actually interact with Kuroko this chapter, but the rest will come along soon! I hope you will continue to give me your support!_**

 ** _BabyNightmareLady: Thank for reviewing as always! Don't worry, I'm not made at you! *^-^* I appreciate the fact that you brought up that you didn't really get it. I hope I explained what you felt was wrong in the section above. If I didn't feel free to review again and tell me what you felt was wrong and I'll see what I can do to make it make more sense to you. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so!_**

 ** _zleihsh: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you will continue to read this even though I decided not to make it GOM/Kuro, although I will understand if you decide not to. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read this story so far! Thank you for taking your time to read this!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy that you enjoyed it! And to answer you question...here's your Chapter 5! I hope you will continue to read this story and give me your support as well! \^-^/_**

 ** _Lorene: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I wish I could write an action scene with Kuroko, but I'về never written action before, and I kind of tried it in this chapter, but it's very minimal, and I'm not sure how well it worked out. I would appreciate your review on this chapter and the future ones! Thank you for your support!_**

* * *

 _The Phantom Heir_

...

 _Chapter IV: Phantom & The Sadistic Trio_

* * *

 ***~Zetsubo Academy Infirmary, Lobby Floor~***

The intercom on the side of the automatic sliding doors came to life as someone's card was swiped to help them gain access to the on-campus hospital-look-alike.

 _Access Granted. Rank 005, Kise Ryouta._

The second Kise walked in, the whole atmosphere seemed to stiffen. Kise stopped a few feet from the entrance, waiting for the machine to finish scanning him.

 _...No dangerous materials detected. You may proceed._

Kise saw some people loosen up at that discovery. _'Geez. No one would actually be stupid enough to bring weapons into a place for resting. Wait. Actually, scratch that. Daikicchi probably would.'_ Kise thought. Kise strolled his way on up to the front desk. The woman at the front desk was openly admiring Kise's body, showing her inexperience. _'_ _Must be a new employee. Perfect.'_ Kise inwardly smirking as he flashed a blinding smile to to the woman at the front desk, causing her to blush slightly.

"Hello. I'm looking for a 'Mayuzumi Takehiro'?" Kise smiled as the lady's blush began spreading to her neck, making it look raw and red, as if her blood was about to burst out of the very veins that held them.

"I-I'll look it up for you sire." The lady then busied herself with the screen, and for a few seconds, all that could be heard was the sound of fingers moving along a keyboard and the occasional clicking of a mouse. "Ah, here it is. Mayuzumi Takehiro, he's on the top floor sire. If you would like, I would be happy to lead the way." The woman smiled and looked up shyly as she said this, a blush still prominent on her features.

Kise then put his hands on top of hers, and said, while still smiling a kind and blinding smile, a bit suggestively, "That would be great. Since it's such a long way up, why don't we…" His hand moved further up onto her arm before he continued, "..get to know each other a little better." The woman became like a pile of goo, melting into the blonde's arms and trap quite easily.

"S-Sure Mister…?" The woman looked up at him with her hazelnut colored orbs, awaiting his answer, even though the security machine had already announced his name, loud and ND clear only a few minutes prior to their conversation.

"Ah, I'm Kise. Let's get going now, shall we?" He smiled again this one just as fake as the ones that preceded it.

And so, the pair walked towards the elevator, every person they passed stiffening in fear, but the only one who noticed this was Kise. The woman was too lost on her own fantasy land of possibly having a relationship with the handsome man next to her. It was her first day, and her instructor hadn't shown up, so she decided to just get to work, since the only job she had was being the front office lady. How hard could that be right? And plus, she got to hang out with this beautiful man, and even hold his hand! Surely this experience was going to be wonderful, even if it was only for a short while.

The woman didn't know how much she would regret those words, when she woke up in a hospital, blind, and her only recollection of the day being a bright, terrifying yellow, along with a cruel smirk plastered on the lips of a faded beauty.

* * *

 ***~ Zetsubo Academy Infirmary, Mayuzumi Takehiro's Room~***

Kuroko was doing absolutely nothing when the ever-so cheerful blonde practically skipped into the room, with the faint scent of blood lingering filling the room as the boy closed the door. As the blonde walked closer, Kuroko's training kicked in, and his mind replayed the information he had memorized about the blonde in front of him. _'Kise Ryouta. Specializes in the art of deception, acts overly-cheerful, but is actually extremely sadistic, and has an attachment to Aomine Daiki for currently unknown reasons. This point must be investigated for possible future usage. Danger Level Assessment: 7'_ Kuroko internally winced when the 'internal reminder' finished. He did that automatically due to his training, but it still sounded weird to hear a his voice in his head all of a sudden. Kise's voice brought the tealhead back to reality.

"Hello~ Mayuzumi-san right?" The blonde asked, a polite smile playing on his lips.

"Y-Yes, I am. A-Are you Kise Ryouta?" Kuroko looked down as he said this, faking letting his guard down and making him seem like a boy that was innocent and blind to the corruption of the world.

Kise's smile seemed to widen even more at Kuroko's action, attempting to cover up the anger that was beginning to form at his personal information being given away so easily, even if it was something as simple as his name.

"Why yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Mrs. Avalon told me…"

Kise's anger seemed to simmer down a bit at the mention of their headmistress, but his annoyance at her was still detectable in his aura.

"Is that so? Well, we better get going now; Akashicchi hates it when people are late." Kuroko raised his head at the newly mentioned name.

 _'Akashicchi? Who the heck is that? Akashicchi, Aka-oh. Akashi Seijuro. Great. Just great. I get stuck with a bunch of lunatics and the first I have to do when I arrive is meet their leader. How delightful.'_

Kuroko moved his head slightly to look up at Kise with a tiny glint of curiosity in his eyes as he said, "'Akashicchi'? Who's that?" When Kise's eyes turned to meet his, he quickly let his gaze fall back to his own trembling hands, and murmured, "if you're okay with me asking, that is…." Kise let a smirk slip onto his face before quickly replacing it with his usual million dollar smile.

"Don't be so tense Mayuzumi-kun, I don't bite. I want us to be the best of friends, so feel free to ask me anything okay?~" As if to emphasize his point, Kise held his hand out towards the bedridden tealhead. Kuroko's hand slowly met to reach Kise's own, and their fingers gripped each other's tightly, mimicking the creation of a beautiful and unbreakable bond, as if promising a lifetime full of friendship. In reality though, we all know what would really happen if one decided to fully trust a member of the terrifying group of 5 boys and 1 girl currently known as the 'Generation of Miracles'.

* * *

 ***~Tier 0 Dorm, Entrance~***

"Here we are Mayuzumi-kun." Had Kuroko not been and heir, on a mission, and an expressionless person, he might have gaped at the sheer dullness of the building. It looked like a typical office building. At that very moment, the tealhead recalled his mother's parting words. 'Tetsuya, you must send us a letter every week, with at least one picture of you in it.' Kuroko internally sighed at the reminder. His mother would freak out at the thought of him living in such a boring place for who knows how long depending on how fast he could finish his mission. Although most likely, the mission would be considered a failure if he couldn't get the group of 6 out before 2 years time, but Kuroko Kutsui wasn't the family head for no reason. There was most likely rather an unknown date that Kuroko had to finish it by or risk his position as heir.

Also, somewhere along the way the blonde had begun calling Kuroko with a 'kun' instead of 'san', insisting that now that they were friends, they should call each other less formally. Kuroko had of course, remained in character and easily complied, and in turn, asked Kise, albeit shyly, if he could only asking if he could do the same with Kise. Kise of course, also easily complied.

"Mayuzumi-kun, are you alright?" Apparently Kuroko had been too lost in his thoughts and was unable to notice that they had arrived at the front door already. Kuroko quickly replied with a hesitant 'I'm fine,' keeping in character.

When the two entered the building, they were greeted with. Loud beep that was then followed with multiple clicking noises that, in Kuroko's experience, either meant a weapon was being loaded, or a grenade was about to go off. Of course, the boy's instincts were hence telling him to run, and get out as soon as possible, but, seeing Kise standing still, Kuroko decided to do the same, and forced himself to stand still. All of a sudden, there was a voice that seemed to come from the intercom in the wall.

 _Please identify yourself, or die where you stand._

The voice was cold and ruthless, and had a woman's quality to it, hence making it more human-like rather than a robot. Kise began to respond as if it was an everyday occurrence to have a lethal weapon(s) pointed at you at the door to what was practically, in their current situation anyways, your home.

"Rank 005, Kise Ryouta." Then, there was a pause, and Kuroko took the hint that it was most likely his turn.

"Um…Ra-Rank 007, Mayuzumi Takehiro…" Kuroko had to admit that he was surprised at how high his rank was when Mrs. Avalon had told him. He had expected to be put in a position where she could easily watch him due to his family name. However, he didn't know the branch family's name warranted that much attention. It most likely was just his situation since his cousin didn't seem to be apart of the same Tier as he was based on the fact that the ever talkative Kise hadn't mentioned knowing any other Mayuzumi.

"Momoicchi, look at what you did!" The new name that falls from Kise's lips captures Kuroko's attention. "You scared the new kid! Akashicchi still needs to talk to him you know!" Kise makes a whiny face as he says this, and for a few seconds, the is only silence, before the voice appears again, but with a much less serious tone this time, instead seeming almost as whiny as Kise's voice was a few seconds prior.

 _Mou, Ki-chan, you're no fun! I only wanted to try out the new security system…_

Sobs began to be heard throughout the room, originating from the intercom. Kuroko, being the gentleman he was, began to ask the woman if she was alright, but still remembered to keep his voice shaky so that he stayed in character.

"A-Ano, Miss, a-are you alright?" There was silence for a few moments after that, and Kuroko thought he might have said something offensive towards the woman, and wanted to take it back, but was interrupted by a screech over the intercom.

 _Oh my gosh! What a gentleman! Don't worry Hiro-kun, I can call you Hiro-kun right?, I'm alright, thanks for asking. Unlike somebody. Ki-chan, you could learn a thing or two from him. You know what, in fact, I'll come down right now to give you a lesson on how to treat women Ki-chan!_

When Kuroko looked over to Kise, the boy seemed slightly intimidated by the fact that the woman was coming to where they were. A ding resounded throughout the room, and the elevator on the left side of the room opened, and out from it came a teenage girl with long flowing peach-colored hair, and matching eyes, along with a pretty pink shirt, white sweater and mint-green skirt that stopped at the beginning of her knees. She also had pale skin that most likely resulted from her skin almost never seeing the sun. Her eyes met Kise's slightly fearful ones before she smiled, and walked over, only stopping once she was about a foot away from the blonde.

"Hello Ki-chan." Her voice was cheery and sounded pleasant to the ears. That beauty however, was immediately countered when she brought out a paper fan and began whacking Kise's head with it for a good few seconds with the blonde letting out protests that were something along the lines of 'Momoicchi! Stop! My face!' and 'Help, Mayuzumi-kun!' Kuroko thought that, with the way the two were acting now, it didn't seem like either could possibly bw the reason for hundreds if not thousands of destroyed lives or deaths. They both looked innocent and pure, nothing like what Kuroko had been turned into after killing the same amount if not more people than the two had combined. Once 'Momoicchi' had finished her act of 'discipline,' she turned to face Kuroko with sparkling eyes. Kuroko's wariness was not just to stay in character this time, but also due to his instincts telling him to stay away from this girl, based on the creepy glint in her eyes.

"So, Mayuzumi Takehiro yes?" 'Momoicchi' held out her hand in greeting, and when Kuroko went to connect their hands, he eyes lit up like a firework, and she seemed to be holding back a squeal as she felt the softness of his hands and admired how beautiful his nails were, which, obviously, creeped him out a little. Kuroko wanted to retract his hand immediately after shaking her hand, but, once again, being the gentleman he was, he let her do as she pleased, and instead took the opportunity to get her real name since he didn't want to end up calling her 'Momoicchi' in his head all the time or else he might actually end up saying it out loud.

"You are…?" Kuroko left the question hanging to give the girl enough time to respond. His voice seemed to have snapped the girl out of her reverie.

"Ah, sorry about that. I'm Momoi Satsuki." After hearing her full name, Kuroko's mind immediately identified the woman in front of him as one of his 'targets', and Kuroko ended up unconsciously going over the girl's information in his head, just as he had done with Kise. _'Momoi Satsuki, specialty lies in electronics, calm and analytical, but can be very expressive at times, or slightly sadistic. Especially around her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, and only woman in group of targets. Danger Level Assessment: 8 (if having electronics in possession) & 5 (without electronics in possession).'_

"Nice to meet you Momoi-san. As I think you already know, I am Mayuzumi Takehiro. Nice to meet you..." Kuroko bent his head down after that. He was trying to keep in character by acting all shy around strangers, and it seemed that it worked on Momoi quite easily. However, next thing he knew, he was being crushed in the peach-haired girl's arms, and could barely breathe..

"Aww. It's okay Hiro-kun! Did I scare you? Don't worry. I won't hurt you! Ki-chan was just being an idiot. I'd never hurt someone as kind, cute, or gentlemanly as you Hiro-kun!" Kuroko kind of wanted to respond with a _'But you're hurting me right now, so could you get off of me. **Please?** '_ Buuuut of course, something like that would blow his cover, and he definitely didn't want that to happen. He began to think of ways to get the girl off him without sounding rude, but before he could properly enact anything, Kise interrupted.

"Momoicchi, could you stop hugging the new kid? Akashicchi wanted to see Mayuzumi-kun right after he got here." Momoi immediately stopped her actions, and, completely ignoring Kise, put her hands on Kuroko's shoulders, and gave the boy an incredulous look.

"Eh?! Really? Why didn't you say so earlier Hiro-kun! Don't worry! I take you too him straight away since Ki-chan has already spent so much time delaying you with his chit-chats. Now, lets go!" Before he could say anything, Kuroko felt himself be dragged into an elevator on the right side of the room, opposite to the one Momoi had come from earlier. The last thing Kuroko saw as the doors were closing was a running Kise screaming about how the two should wait for him with fat crocodile tears running down his face. As the doors closed, Kuroko swore he saw an sadistic smirk appear on Momoi's face before it was replaced by a blindingly beautiful smile that he found directed towards him. Kuroko internally sighed for what appeared to be the billionth time that day.

 _'I don't think I'll ever get used to these people.'_

* * *

 ***~Tier 0 Dorm, Top Floor~***

Of course the leader's office was on the top floor. The elevator only reached to the 3rd floor apparently, and the top floor was three more floors away. So, the duo ended up walking the rest of the way. On top of that, on Momoi's insistence that they should spend more time together to get to know each other, Kuroko ended up seeing the majority of the layout of the 3rd-6th floors. Kuroko found her idea actually pretty ironic since she was the one who suggested that Kuroko was going to get there way slower if he went with Kise. The whole place was practically decked out to look like a mansion on the inside, but when Kuroko observed the walls and floor more closely, he realized that the whole building appeared to be made out of some sort of metal, most likely steel, and also seemed empty of any of the other members. Kuroko had hoped to meet at least one other 'target' along the way, but the whole time, the only soul that he had seen was Momoi, and while her chatter kept the place from being too creepy, but the silence that came when the girl was thinking was eerie. So, when the two finally arrived at their destination, Momoi only knocked, whispered good luck, and left. There was a very faint sound of a pen being let down on the desk, but, if not for Kuroko's years of training, he might not have heard it, which was strange, since, usually, even through a couple feet inch walls that were specially designed to be soundproof, he could still here the noise on the other side loud and clear, no matter how hard a person tried to hide it. In In this situation, the only thing separating him and the noise was a wooden door that was probably only two inches thick at most and a few feet in the room. The person sitting in the room in front of him was obviously very skilled, and should not be taken lightly.

"Come in." The voice was a tad fainter than it should have been if it was supposed to be heard by a normal person, but Kuroko forgot about that fact, and went into the room. The first thing he saw was fiery-scarlet colored hair, and a pair of exquisite heterochromatic eyes. One a bright scarlet, just like the boy's hair, and the other a shade of gold, like the setting sun. Kuroko was shocked for a few moments, to the point where his training for listing info in his head didn't even kick in. The boy in front of him was beautiful. A murderer yes, but a beautiful one. Kuroko only snapped out of it when the ethereal being before him spoke.

"You're late. What were you doing?" The boy's eyes glared at him, and Kuroko quickly got back into character in less than a second, making sure to appear to be cowering under the redhead's gaze, and hoped the boy hadn't noticed his change in demeanor, and answered, as honestly as he could, since, he had a feeling he couldn't lie to the person in front him.

"Um...Mo-Momoi-san insisted that I see the building first before we came here….I'm sorry sir.."

Kuroko was sweating a bit as he finished his defense. _'Please don't have noticed something, please don't have noticed something,'_ was the internal mantra that was currently playing in in the boy's head as he waited for the redhead's reply.

"Hmm...is that so?" The redhead answered cryptically, and Kuroko knew, due to living with devious people all his life, that cryptic answers usually meant he was in a bad position. Kuroko cursed his earlier slip-up due to the redhead's handsome, god-like, and totally unfair physical features. _'Wait a second, what?'_ Kuroko didn't get much farther into his thoughts since the redhead spoke up again. "I see. Well, I'll let it slide since it's your first day, but any more...mistakes, will have more dire consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Kuroko was a bit surprised and relieved that the redhead didn't suspect him of anything, but he also still kept his guard up, just in case the guy tried anything fishy. "Well then, I only asked you to come here to make sure you get your student card." Akashi handed him an ID card that contained his face, and a serial number, and a strap attached to the card to put it around the neck. Kuroko quickly did so to make sure that he would know where it is at all times. "That," Akashi gestured to the card. "will help you get around the campus and into your room. Do not lose it." Kuroko nodded his head quickly, making himself appear afraid. The redhead smirked in what appeared to be satisfaction before gesturing the tealhead to leave. Kuroko was doing so, and was about to breathe out a sigh of relief as he put his hand on the doorknob, before he heard a slight change in the aiflow, and caught a pair of red scissors between his index and middle fingers. Kuroko only realized his error after he heard a melodious chuckle reverberate throughout the room.

"Just as I thought. You're not really who you say you are, are you, Mayuzumi Takehiro?"

 _'Sh*t'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sooo, how was it? I gotta admit, my favorite part to write was the Akashi and Kuroko part, although that one was the hardest to write, so I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated on me for making that part bad. Okay well, please review, as always, and I'll see you all later!_**


	6. Chapter 5 A New Game & Dinner Plans

_**Hey guys! It's been a reeeallly long time (More than a year!), and I had actually finished the chapter earlier (a week or so ago? (I know, I'm really slow...)), but just hadn't found the time to publish it...I'm not sure if this chapter will satisfy anyone, but I hope that somebody out there will enjoy this. I'về been writing mainly academic essays for the pass year or so so so I'm not sure how much my creative writing/wording ability has deteriorated since then. Hopefully not too much! *^-^***_

 ** _Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows, as well as Jen silent readers out there, for all of your support!_**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _mio : _****_I guess I just like to put cliffhangers XD, and I agree that there's no way that he could have tricked Akashi, since the guy's Absolute! ;) I'm glad that you'regularly okay with the current pairing! Thanks for your support!_**

 ** _RinFantasy : Thanks for reviewing like always! As for your very philosophical questions, they will be answered in in this chapter! (Most of them) I really appreciate your support! If I had to say though, I guess that Kuroko's pretty normal...? Kinda? Compared to the others, Kuroko might just be a saint?_**

 ** _BabyNightmareLady : Thanks for always reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!_**

 ** _Hope10032 : Thanks for reviewing and your constructive criticism! I really appreciate it! I try to review my chapters for grammatical errors, but I usually get kinda lazy, so there tend to to be multiple errors. :'( I tried to be more thorough this time, but I'm not sure how well I did. Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_**

 ** _julie2709 : I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter! Thanks for reviewing and your continued support! And now the following part is here! It's really late though..._**

 ** _Crystal3000 : Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and hope for your continued support!_**

 ** _zkm08 : Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well! Here's the moment between the two that you were waiting for!_**

 ** _R : Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you enjoyed it! As for updating, here it is! Although it's really late...haha..._**

 ** _AugustRrush : Thanks for reviewing! And my story's cool? That's awesome! Thanks for the compliment! Here's the more that you (hopefully still) want!_**

 ** _MyEternalNightmares : Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you found it interesting! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_**

 ** _eanniemae : Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that my story was good enough to be considered awesome by you! I'll continue to try my best! *^-^*_**

 ** _aoichan23 : Thanks for reviewing and your continued support! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And don't worry, there's no cliffhanger in in this one!_**

 ** _RedCrystle19 : I'm really honored that this (was) your favorite fanfic at some point! Even if it isn't now, I'm glad that somebody enjoyed my writing enough to consider on of my stories their favoite, even just for a little bit! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope for your support in the future as well!_**

 ** _zleihsh : Thanks for reviewing! I'my glad that you like their sadistic side! (I kinda like writing their sadistic side too, to be honest) Thanks for your support!_**

 ** _Lolo : Thanks for reviewing! Kuroko is sorta awesome huh? I was afraid that I might have been making him seem too powerful/too good at his job, but I'm glad that you liked it! Here's the update! I hope for your continued support!_**

 ** _HolllowfiedWolf-In-The-Shadow94 : Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked my story so much that you prayed for me to to continue it! But don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories, and my writing isn't that great. There are many other people in the world with better writing skills! I'my glad you though that it was a good read! I hope for your continued support!_**

 ** _Guest : Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, I plan to continue! I hope for your continued support!_**

 ** _louisetuazon.1025 : Thanks for reviewing! I didn't know that anyone still read this a year later! Don't worry cause there's no cliffhanger in this one! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I hope for your continued support!_**

 ** _Whew! That was a lot of revieiws, but I'm glad that I got so many! I probably should have done this in in the beginning, but I'm planning on answering your guys' reviews directly in the reviews section._**

 ** _Now, I think that I've kept anyone reading this waiting long enough! Let's get this show on the road!_**

* * *

 _The Phantom Heir_

 _..._

 _Chapter V: A New Game and Dinner Plans_

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _The redhead smirked in what appeared to be satisfaction before gesturing the tealhead to leave. Kuroko was doing so, and was about to breathe out a sigh of relief as he put his hand on the doorknob, before he heard a slight change in the airflow, and caught a pair of red scissors between his index and middle fingers. Kuroko only realized his error after he heard a melodious chuckle reverberate throughout the room._

" _Just as I thought. You're not really who you say you are, are you, Mayuzumi Takehiro?"_

' _Sh*t'_

* * *

 ***~Tier 0 Dorm, Akashi's Office~***

Akashi's question had caught Kuroko off guard. His heart was pounding in his ribcage frantically, telling him to _run, run, run_ , and to not look back. However, he knew he couldn't do that.

' _I can't give in now.'_ Kuroko thought. ' _Think Kuroko, think!'_ Despite his internal dilemma, Kuroko stayed in character, giving his response perfectly, with a scared tone and downcast eyes.

"I-I'm not q-quite sure what you mean sir..." A chuckle that Kuroko thought was far too alluring to be in existence filled the air, before there was a response.

"Please, there is no need to continue your act around me. You may have been able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. _**No one**_ _can._ " Kuroko knew he was in trouble when he heard the redheaded male's last sentence. The only thing going through Kuroko's mind now was, ' _How much did the man behind him know?'_ At this point Kuroko was debating whether to give in and tell the truth or try to bluff his way through. As a member of the Kuroko family however, he knew what the obvious choice of the two was.

"I-I'm sorry if I o-offended you somehow sir, but I-I really d-don't know what you're talking about." Kuroko hoped that with a second affirmation the redhead would back off, and believe that Kuroko truly wasn't lying.

"Interesting. Are you saying that I'm _**wrong**_?" The last word seemed to be loaded with promises of pain and unhappiness for Kuroko should it be true. Kuroko quickly made a move to respond, but was unable to as the redhead continued, his next words poisonous and scathing. " _Trust me,_ _ **Takehiro**_ _, when I say that I am_ _ **never**_ _wrong._ You're hiding something, and I will figure it out sooner or later, so why not spare us both the trouble of that and tell me now?" With those words, Akashi spun the tealhead around, and raised the boy's face up to meet his eyes, a sadistic smile on the redhead's face as the two locked eyes, teal orbs clashing with red and gold ones.

Kuroko, now trapped between Akashi and the door, began to internally panic. At this point, it seemed that it was impossible to continue fooling the redhead any longer. Any more lies and the redhead might just decided to attempt to kill him, which would rob Kuroko of any possible chance of trying to get the redhead and his other 5 companions out of the place. Kuroko knew that he might have to tell someone sooner or later, but he hadn't expected it to have to be this soon!

"Well, Takehiro _-kun_? Are you going to tell me? Or will we have to do this the hard way?" Akashi inched his face closer to the tealnette's as he said this, his gaze intensifying. Kuroko took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and did the only plausible thing he could think of in his current situation.

He headbutted the redhead before him before swiftly sending one of his famous Ignite Pass Kais on the redhead's stomach, and sprinting out the door. He heard a groan escape the redhead sitting on the floor, which Kuroko personally thought sounded way too attractive to be normal, before he speed down the hallway, rushing down the stairs that would lead to the 3rd floor. While rushing down the steps, Kuroko questioned his previous thought about the redhead. ' _Why did I just think that he was attractive? What's wrong with me?'_ His mind then began wandering to the question the redhead had asked him before Kuroko had decided to headbutt him. With that also came Kuroko's remembrance of the two's proximity. At that, a small blush crept onto the tealhead's cheeks. Kuroko himself didn't know why his body was reacting the way it did, but before he could delve any further in his thoughts in order to figure out why he felt the way he did, he heard an alarm beginning to blare throughout the building effectively putting the boy's senses on high alert. Kuroko began to slow down, making sure not to trigger any traps that most likely came with the activation of the alarm system. He proceeded slowly but surely, making his way down to the 3rd floor, avoiding poison tipped bullets, spike pits, solving complicated puzzles, all the while looking out for any other people that might approach him from the front, behind or sides. Once he had reached the 3rd floor, Kuroko did a little stretch; It seemed like the place was filled with traps that would force someone to have to be both knowledgeable and physically adept in order to survive.

Fortunately for Kuroko, his training as a member of the Kuroko family required him to well versed in most if not all areas, although he did specialize in infiltration. Before Kuroko could proceed to the elevator, he heard someone clapping slowly behind him. Kuroko turned, only to be met with Akashi's smirking face staring at him with amusement present in the redhead's eyes. Kuroko was shocked! He hadn't even heard the redhead, even though his senses were at their peak! How did the redhead do it?

"My, my, I must say, that was quite the performance you put on there. Being able to get through all of that without a single scratch...not to mention, doing this," Akashi gestured to his slightly reddened chin, "to me. I must admit, I was not expecting you to be something so... _intriguing._ " Akashi then began to step forward, and for some strange reason, Kuroko found himself unable to move, as if the redhead's heterochromatic eyes locked him in place, trapping Kuroko in their gaze as the redhead came closer, closing off Kuroko's view of the rest of the world, until Akashi was so close that the only thing Kuroko could see was his face. Akashi cupped his face then and once again, Kuroko put up no fight.

"Now then, Takehiro, tell me, who are you?" The question was asked softly, the redhead's eyes glowing eerily as they pried the answer from Kuroko's lips. Unwillingly ( _or was it willingly?...)_ Kuroko felt his lips part as he gave the attractive redhead an answer.

"I am...Kuroko...Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at Kuroko's response.

"...Tetsuya. How interesting." The way Akashi said his name made a shiver go down Kuroko's spine. "Well then, Tetsuya, why are you here?" Once Kuroko had fully processed the redhead's question, he shook himself out of his stupor and slapped Akashi's hand away, and responded, confidently, "I have no obligation to tell you such things Akashi-san." As Kuroko said this, he fixed an ice cold glare on the redhead, communicating his seriousness on keeping his intentions to himself. Kuroko's expression, rather than making Akashi look angry or shocked, made the redhead laugh. Once again, Kuroko's thoughts seemed to wander to ones along the line of how 'the redhead was so very attractive'. He was brought out of his thoughts however, with the abrupt silence that fell over the room after Akashi's laughter had died down, and the expression on the redheaded male's face was replaced with a predatory one.

"I see. Well then, _Tetsuya,_ I suppose I can allow you to run around a while longer. And just to keep things interesting, let's keep this as a little secret between just the two of us yes? Lets see how long you can entertain me, _Takehiro_." With that Akashi strode off, his footsteps as silent as ever, and his aura, one of a man that had never known defeat. Once the redhead was out of sight, Kuroko felt himself slightly relax, before he replayed in his mind exactly what had just occurred. ' _I can't believe that someone found out already. It hasn't even been the first day of school yet!'_ Kuroko internally groaned at that fact.

' _Although, I suppose that I underestimated that Akashi Seijuro…Looks like I'll need to be more careful from now on.'_ Thankfully, Akashi had promised to keep Kuroko's real identity secret. ' _I should take precautions though, just to be safe…'_

Kuroko decided to head to his room to be alone and think up an escape plan should Akashi reveal his secret. Thankfully, his student ID had his room number. It seemed he was on the 5th floor. Great. Of _course_ he had to on the floor right under the one person that had his identity figured out, and therefore, was the person most harmful to the success of his mission. Although, Kuroko supposed that it could be a good thing to have the main hindrance to his mission nearby for observation…

* * *

 ***~Tier 0 Dorm, 5th Floor, In Front of Kuroko's Room~***

The door was a nice mahogany like the rest of many unlabeled doors throughout the building. The only thing that distinguished his door from the others was a golden plate nailed to the door with his 'name' inscribed on it. As Kuroko scanned the rest of the door's features, he saw a twinkle in the corner of his eye as leaned down to inspect it, and found that it was a fingerprint scanner.

' _Of course they have a fingerprint scanner.'_ Kuroko internally rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to place his finger on the pad, a light moving vertically down the pad as the device analyzed his fingerprint pattern. Then, a small _beep_ filled the air as the door unlocked, and an automated female voice spoke monotonously, " _Identity Confirmed. Welcome, Rank 007, Mayuzumi Takehiro."_ Kuroko pushed the door open, revealing a dark room that lit up once he passed the entrance. Inside he was unsurprised to find that his new "home" was furnished with barely anything. The school was housing the children of _criminals_ after all. The room consisted of a little more than the basics: a bedroom, a study table, a closet, a bathroom, and what appeared to be an intercom attached to the wall of the . The bathroom looked as if it was installed more recently compared to the rest of the room. ' _I'm most likely the only one on the floor since I have a private bathroom…Now, just in case, I should look around.'_

Kuroko began to walk around his room, eyes shifting from place to place in search of any hidden cameras or listening devices that someone could use to spy on him. Call him paranoid or whatever, but with the people that he was living with, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a hidden spying mechanism or two _somewhere_ in his room. In the end, Kuroko had found a total of 3 listening devices and 2 cameras, all placed in strategic areas of the room for optimal stalking.

To best avoid suspicion however, he decided that it would be best to not remove the devices, and just allow the unknown viewers/listeners to believe that they had the upper hand.

The intercom came to life as a distinctly feminine voice pierced through the silence.

" _Hey Hiro-kun! Sorry for disturbing you, but since it's your first day here, I wondered if you would like to come and eat lunch with me and some of our other dorm mates?"_ Kuroko pressed a button on the intercom and began to speak.

" _I-I suppose I could...th-that is of c-course, i-if you and the ot-thers wouldn't mi-mind, Momoi-sa-san."_

A few moments passed before Kuroko heard a reply.

" _But of course, Hiro-kun! There's no need to be shy, I'm sure everyone will be very excited to meet you! See you at 6:00 then!"_

' _I guess I'll be meeting the rest of them sooner than I thought.'_ With his upcoming meeting with the rest of his 'targets' Kuroko decided that he needed some hours of peace and quiet in order to properly mentally prepare himself. Thus, after setting out the set of clothing that he was going to wear, the tealhead went to his bed and drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **I know that it was an uneventful ending for this chapter, but you can look forward to the dinner interactions between the 7 of them next time! *^-^* That's all that I really have to say, so, see you all later!**_


End file.
